Zekken, Ladybug, and Cat noir
by Pizzapug789
Summary: When Yuuki dies a strange being named Reaper takes pity on her and sends her to another world with all skills and abilities intact. She is then adopted by the Dupain-Cheng's and gets to attend school. But will her secret remain well, secret or will it slip out. Marinette/Ladybug x Adrien/Cat noir
1. The start of it all

Yuuki p.o.v

 _ugh_ I blinked opened my eyes before gasping in shock. I had just died in Asuna's arms so what am I doing floating in blank whiteness, and why do I look like my ALO character? Even my sword is here! I pulled my sword out of its sheath and slashed at empty space. _will I be stuck here forever?_ I fearfully thought.

"Hello" A deep echoing voice said. I let out a startled squeak before asking,

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?!"

"Now dear only one question at a time, but I can't say I blame you. First you can call me reaper, second your in limbo, between life and death, and lastly I've come with a proposal." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"What sort of proposal?" I questioned.

"There is an alternate world, much like your own that needs someone to help save it. There are miraculouses that Grant people amazing powers but I'm afraid that you don't need one"

"Huh?"

"If you take me up on my offer then you will be transported to the world, you will be staying with a family that will think that your an orphan that they're adopting. You will be able to speak their language, which is French, fluently along with keeping your native language, which is Japanese, and you will have your sword skills, including mother's Rosario, your Sword and your ALO appearance. Along with that you will still have all of your items and the abilities that came with being a fairy. Oh and you won't be able to die since your technically already dead, but you can still feel pain. So are you in?"

"Yes but I have one question" I took a deep breath, "how will I have mother's Rosario if I already gave it to Asuna?"

"Simple, I made a copy" Reaper replied. "Now you will be transported to your new home, good luck" a bright gold light obstructed my vision and I had to cover my eyes to keep from being blinded.

~ one week later ~

For the past week I have been staying with my new adoptive family the Dupain-Cheng's. I am rooming with their daughter Marinette. She is very sweet and kind, but she often questions about why I have a rather sharp looking sword on me. I only tell her that I'm a swordswoman that likes to keep her sword on her. I am strangely not weirded out at all about the fact that she has pictures of this one boy all over her wall. Okay I admit, I am slightly weirded out by that. It's Sunday and the Dupain-Cheng's arranged for me to go to my first day of school tomorrow. I have never been to school except for when Asuna took me. I really miss Asuna, just thinking of her makes me sad. But every time I get sad Marinette cheers me up, even if she has absolutely no idea of what I'm sad about, though she keeps me occupied with her questions. Yesterday she asked me about my hair and outfit. I told her that I was born this way, though I know that that is a lie but I didn't dye it Soooo... close enough!

"Yuuki dinner!" Marinette called from down stairs. I jumped up from my air mattress, they're going to get me a real one soon, and literally jumped down the stairs. I landed on my feet and stuck up my right hand and did a victory sign. The Dupain-Cheng's, though Mr and Mrs,Dupain-Cheng insisted I called them mom and dad sweat dropped before turning back to their soup. I sat down in my seat, picked up a spoon and tasted it.

"Delicious!" I exclaimed before digging in. Marinette and her parents began a conversation but I ignored them a continued to eat my soup. Well I at least ignored them till mom brought up a very nerve racking topic.

"Yuuki I hope your not thinking of bringing that sword of yours to school tomorrow." Mom said giving me a knowing look. I started to swear nervously.

"W-what o-of course n-not" I stuttered.

"Ok maybe I am, but this sword is everything to me, I have to keep it with me!" I protested.

"Oh fine, I guess we can arrange it with the principal" Dad sighed. I finished my soup and gave them all a big hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" and with that I put my dishes in the dishwasher and dashed upstairs. I loved looking at all of Marinette's designs, she doesn't care she said that it's nice having someone critic her work. I looked through the book before I stopped on a page. On it was a black hat that had a feather on it (remember ). At that moment Marinette decided to come in.

"I like this hat" I said absent mindedly. She smiled at that page.

"Well that hat helped me win a designing competition" she said proudly. I smiled at her,

"Cool" Marinette then took the book from my hands and said,

"Better get some rest it's your first day of school tomorrow." I nodded before curling up in the blankets and falling asleep with dreams and fantasies filled with school.


	2. First day

Yuuki p.o.v

Marinette and I headed out for school at 8:15 exactly, we didn't want to be late. I am happily skipping. I enjoyed feeling the weight of the textbooks pressing against my back. My sword clanked against my thigh. Yesterday after dinner mom and dad had gone to the principle about my sword, he'd allowed me to bring it as long as I didn't hurt anyone with it. I am humming a little tune as I skipped into the school only to immediately gasp. There was a court in the middle of it and staircases allowed paths to the upstairs where you could see all the doors to the classrooms.

"Wow Yuuki if I didn't know you better I would think that you'd never been to school" Marinette joked.

"I have never been to school" I told her still staring. I then turned around as she yelled,

"WHAT?!" I then felt everybody's eyes on us. I quickly shushed her and told her in a hushed tone,

"When I was younger I was diagnosed with an illness which kept me in the hospital for most of my life, I've only recently been... cured of it" well that was a flat out lie but was I supposed to say, ' _when I was younger I contracted an illness that killed my entire family and a little more then a week ago I died from it so I'm technically a Zombie'_ yeah cause that would totally not make her panic.

"Hey Marinette who's this?" We turned around only to see a teenage girl with brown hair with a bit of Orange, and glasses looking at us.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed before bear hugging her. "This is my new adoptive sister Yuuki"

"Hi" I smiled. We then walked into a class room with a red haired teacher at the front. I moved to follow Marinette to her desk but the teacher caught my arm.

"Not yet, first we have to introduce you" she explained. She then turned to the front and said,

"Hello class, as you can see we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Hello my name is Yuuki Konno, I was adopted by the Dupain-Cheng's and I am from Japan. This is my first time going to school because when I was younger I had an illness that kept me hospitalized, I was only recently cured of it. And before you ask my hair and eyes are natural not dyed or anything. Oh and my ears are real. And yes this is a sword" I told them. The teacher then directed me to Marinette's desk with Alya. I sat on end and for the first time in my life I pulled out my textbook. I saw Marinette stare at the blond haired boy in front of us. I smiled mischievously. She must like him.

"Look at her, she's such a fake" I heard a b*tchy looking blonde haired girl hiss to the Orange haired girl beside her. I frowned and tightened my grip on my sword but then took my hand off. I have to keep my cool.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to use it" I heard her mutter. I looked at Marinette who looked just about ready too kill her. When she saw my questioning gaze she immediately answered it.

"That's Chloe the meanest girl ever" I frowned but quickly got back to my work. The rest of the day was a blur and before I knew it, it was the end of the day. As we headed home I asked Marinette,

"Who was that boy that you were staring at, ya know the one with blonde hair and green eyes?" Her face looked like it was on fire as she stuttered,

"N-n-n-nobody..." I smirked,

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him don't you"

"M-maybe..." I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders as she squeaked from the sudden contact.

"Well then I'm going to make it my life's mission to get you two together!" I declared waving my hand dramatically. She smiled shyly as I laughed. We reached home soon and I rushed outside to practice with my sword. I had just been practicing the movement for mother's Rosario on a tree. I slashed the tree one final time before I dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Wow you're really good"


	3. Music class (filler warning mostly music

Yuuki p.o.v

Today was quick just like yesterday, that is until I reached my final class of the day, music. I sat down at my desk in the back of the room beside Alya and Marinette. Across from us was Adrien and Nino.

"Hello class, today you each be singing three different songs that represent you. First up is... Marinette!" Marinette spluttered as I gave her a par on the back. She nervously stumbled to the front of the room. She then took a deep breath and started to sing,

 _[heart attack by: demi lovato]_

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line_  
 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_  
 _Never had trouble getting what I want_  
 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

 _When I don't care_  
 _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
 _Won't wash my hair_  
 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
 _Yes, you make me so nervous_  
 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
 _And every time I try to be myself_  
 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

 _It's just not fair_  
 _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
 _I gasp for air_  
 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
 _Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_  
 _Make me so nervous_  
 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
 _And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_  
 _So scared I take off and I run_  
 _I'm flying too close to the sun_  
 _And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
So I'm...

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

I nodded to her encouragingly. She smiled back shyly at me.

 _[uncover by: Zara Larsson]_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
 _We are a secret can't be exposed._  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other._

 _In the daylight, in the daylight,_  
 _When the sun is shining,_  
 _On the late night, on the late night,_  
 _When the moon is blinding._  
 _In the plain sight, plain sight,_  
 _Like stars in hiding,_  
 _You and I burn on, on._

 _Put two and together, forever we'll never change_  
 _Two and together we'll never change_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_  
 _When the world gives heavy burdens_  
 _I can bear a thousand tons_  
 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_  
 _I can reach an endless sky_  
 _Feels like paradise_

 _Put two and together, forever we'll never change_  
 _Two and together we'll never change._

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _We could build a universe right here,_  
 _All the world could disappear,_  
 _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_  
 _We could build a universe right here_  
 _The world could disappear,_  
 _I just need you near_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_  
 _That's when we uncover_

I frowned what did that song mean? But my thoughts were interrupted as she started on her last song.

 _[teenage dream by: Katy Perry]_

 _You think I'm pretty_  
 _Without any makeup on_  
 _You think I'm funny_  
 _When I tell the punchline wrong_  
 _I know you get me_  
 _So I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me_  
 _I was alright but things_  
 _Were kinda heavy_  
 _You brought me to life_  
 _Now every February_  
 _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance, until we die_  
 _You and I, will be young forever_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Like I'm livin' a_  
 _Teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on_  
 _I can't sleep_  
 _Let's run away and_  
 _Don't ever look back,_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_  
 _When you look at me_  
 _Just one touch_  
 _Now baby I believe_  
 _This is real_  
 _So take a chance and_  
 _Don't ever look back,_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali_  
 _And got drunk on the beach_  
 _Got a motel and_  
 _Built a fort out of sheets_  
 _I finally found you_  
 _My missing puzzle piece_  
 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance, until we die_  
 _You and I, will be young forever_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Like I'm livin' a_  
 _Teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on_  
 _I can't sleep_  
 _Let's run away and_  
 _Don't ever look back,_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_  
 _When you look at me_  
 _Just one touch_  
 _Now baby I believe_  
 _This is real_  
 _So take a chance and_  
 _Don't ever look back,_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing_  
 _In my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me_  
 _In my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Yoooouuu_  
 _You make me feel_  
 _Like I'm livin' a_  
 _Teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on_  
 _I can't sleep_  
 _Let's run away and_  
 _Don't ever look back,_  
 _Don't ever look back_  
 _No_

 _My heart stops_  
 _When you look at me_  
 _Just one touch_  
 _Now baby I believe_  
 _This is real_  
 _So take a chance and_  
 _Don't ever look back,_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing_  
 _In my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me_  
 _In my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

I smiled. This girl is a love sick puppy.

"Adrien" Adrien then confidently stepped to the front of the room. He then cleared his throat and began,

 _[I will wait by: mumford and sons]_

 _Well, I came home_  
 _Like a stone_  
 _And I fell heavy into your arms_  
 _These days of dust_  
 _Which we've known_  
 _Will blow away with this new sun_

 _But I'll kneel down,_  
 _Wait for now_  
 _And I'll kneel down,_  
 _Know my ground_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _So break my step_  
 _And relent_  
 _Well, you forgave and I won't forget_  
 _Know what we've seen_  
 _And him with less_  
 _Now in some way shake the excess_

 _'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _Now I'll be bold_  
 _As well as strong_  
 _And use my head alongside my heart_  
 _So tame my flesh_  
 _And fix my eyes_  
 _A tethered mind freed from the lies_

 _And I'll kneel down,_  
 _Wait for now_  
 _I'll kneel down,_  
 _Know my ground_

 _Raise my hands_  
 _Paint my spirit gold_  
 _And bow my head_  
 _Keep my heart slow_

 _'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

now that song could've been for anybody had Adrien not been staring at Marinette the ENTIRE time. Why won't they just kiss already?!

 _[it's time by: imagine dragon's]_

 _So this is what you meant_  
 _When you said that you were spent_  
 _And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
 _Right to the top_  
 _Don't hold back_  
 _Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_

 _I don't ever wanna let you down_  
 _I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
 _'Cause after all_  
 _This city never sleeps at night_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _So this is where you fell_  
 _And I am left to sell_  
 _The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
 _Right to the top_  
 _Don't look back_  
 _Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

 _I don't ever wanna let you down_  
 _I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
 _'Cause after all_  
 _This city never sleeps at night_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _This road never looked so lonely_  
 _This house doesn't burn down slowly_  
 _To ashes, to ashes_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

wow all of these songs are so emotional, no matter they will never beat what I have in store.

 _[don't you worry child by: Swedish house mafia]_

 _There was a time_  
 _I used to look into my father's eyes._  
 _In a happy home_  
 _I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
 _Those days are gone,_  
 _Now the memory's on the wall._  
 _I hear the songs_  
 _From the places where I was born._

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
 _That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
 _I still remember how it all changed._

 _My father said,_  
 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you._  
 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
 _Yeah!_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you._  
 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
 _Yeah!_

 _There was a time_  
 _I met a girl of a different kind._  
 _We ruled the world,_  
 _I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._  
 _We were so young,_  
 _I think of her now and then._  
 _I still hear the songs_  
 _Reminding me of a friend._

 _Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
 _That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
 _I still remember how it all changed._

 _My father said,_  
 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you._  
 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
 _Yeah!_

 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _Oh, oh, oh!_

 _See heaven's got a plan for you_  
 _[Live version repetitions:]_  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you_  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you_

 _"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
 _See heaven's got a plan for you._  
 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
 _Yeah!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_  
 _Yeah!_

"Yuuki" I cheered, "all right!" I then leaped down and started to sing,

[ _warrior by: Beth Crowley]_

 _You fascinated me_  
 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_  
 _The beauty of a broken angel_

 _I ventured carefully_  
 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_  
 _But pretty soon I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_  
 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_  
 _I'll show you how to win_  
 _You're my mortal flaw_  
 _And I'm your fatal sin_  
 _Let me feel the sting_  
 _The pain_  
 _The burn_  
 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_  
 _I'll prove that I'm strong_  
 _Won't let myself believe_  
 _That what we feel is wrong_  
 _I finally see what_  
 _You knew was inside me_  
 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_  
 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refused_  
 _To separate the lies from truth_  
 _And search the past_  
 _My mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_  
 _Standing resolute which you_  
 _In equal measure_  
 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_  
 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_  
 _I'll show you how to win_  
 _You're my mortal flaw_  
 _And I'm your fatal sin_  
 _Let me feel the sting_  
 _The pain_  
 _The burn_  
 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_  
 _I'll prove that I'm strong_  
 _Won't let myself believe_  
 _That what we feel is wrong_  
 _I finally see what_  
 _You knew was inside me_  
 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_  
 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior..._

 _You take me by the hand_  
 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_  
 _I'll show you how to win_  
 _You're my mortal flaw_  
 _And I'm your fatal sin_  
 _Let me feel the sting_  
 _The pain_  
 _The burn_  
 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_  
 _I'll prove that I'm strong_  
 _Won't let myself believe_  
 _That what we feel is wrong_  
 _I finally see what_  
 _You knew was inside me_  
 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_  
 _Lies a warrior_

 _The pictures come to life_  
 _Wake in the dead of night_  
 _Open my eyes_  
 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_  
 _Brace myself for the fight_  
 _I've heard that seeing_  
 _Is believing_

the entire class stared at me. Probably wondering how this song described me.

 _[ remember the name by: fort minor]_

 _You ready?! Let's go!_  
 _Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_  
 _It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
 _Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
 _Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
 _And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

 _Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_  
 _He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_  
 _He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_  
 _In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_  
 _But f*ck em, he knows the code_  
 _It's not about the salary_  
 _It's all about reality and making some noise_  
 _Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_  
 _That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

 _Who the hell is he anyway?_  
 _He never really talks much_  
 _Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_  
 _Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_  
 _That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_  
 _Put it together himself, now the picture connects_  
 _Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_  
 _He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_  
 _And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

 _This is twenty percent skill_  
 _Eighty percent fear_  
 _Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_  
 _Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames_  
 _Then I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_  
 _Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_  
 _I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?_  
 _This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots_  
 _His stock's through the roof I heard he's f*ckin' with S. Dot!_

 _[Chorus]_

 _They call him Ryu, he's sick_  
 _And he's spitting fire_  
 _And mike got him out the dryer he's hot_  
 _Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_  
 _What a f*ckin' nihilist porcupine_  
 _He's a prick, he's a cock_  
 _The type women want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_  
 _Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow_  
 _Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe_  
 _He's got a partner in crime, his sh*t is equally dope_  
 _You won't believe the kind of sh*t that comes out of this kid's throat_

 _Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_  
 _He knows how to work with what he's got_  
 _Making his way to the top_  
 _He often gets a comment on his name_  
 _People keep asking him was it given at birth_  
 _Or does it stand for an acronym?_  
 _No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth_  
 _He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_  
 _Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_  
 _Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent_

 _Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_  
 _It seems like he's never got time_  
 _Because he writes every note and he writes every line_  
 _And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_  
 _It's like a design is written in his head every time_  
 _Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_  
 _And those motherf*ckers he runs with,_  
 _The kids that he signed?_  
 _Ridiculous, without even trying,_  
 _How did he do it?!_

 _[Chorus - repeat 2x]_

 _[Outro - Mike Shinoda:]_  
 _Yeah! Fort Minor_  
 _M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond_  
 _Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!_

"Yay final song!" I cheered. "This last one is how I used to think about my entire life" the class stared curiously as I began,

 _[If I die young by: the band Perry]_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in a river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
 _And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
 _But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
 _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
 _What I never did is done_

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
 _The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_  
 _Go with peace and love_  
 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

the students all stared at me but just like it always did and the bell rang. I just had my first cliche 'saved by the bell'!


	4. Dark Blade

**Me: hey guys... I'm not dead... *chuckles nervously***

 **Readers: *glare* not yet you aren't... *charges with flames throwers, mini guns, and (somehow) tanks***

 **Me: I'm sorry!**

 **Readers: *close in on Star-Chan***

 **Me (aka Star or apparently Star-Chan): Look I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but look at the bright side, this is going to be an actual chapter and not an A/N or something like that!**

 **Readers: *freeze***

 **Me: that's right this is going to be an actual chapter! ?**

 **Readers: Just start the chapter already! ?** **ﾟﾘﾠ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾠ**

 **Me: ok ok... anyway on with the story.**

French

 _Japanese_

Yuuki p.o.v

I quickly rushed home after music class but I knew that as soon as I got home Marinette was going to start asking questions and I know I'm not going to be able to escape. When I got home I quickly rushed to Marinette and I's room. I sat down on my little inflatable mattress as Marinette stormed in.

"Yuuki what was the whole "if I die young" thing about?!" She asked. I sighed I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my entire secret from her for long. But I wasn't going to tell her the entire truth either.

"You see, when I was younger I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I thought I was going to die untitled about two month ago when I was cured of it. I know it is a miracle and I'm very lucky, now that I know what it's like to believe that I was going to die, I appreciate life a whole lot more then an ordinary person" I lied.

'Oh...' Was all she said before she engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Its all right" I smiled at her. "We better get a head start on our home work" I then told her. We spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework with no breaks (except for dinner) before we went to bed.

-the next day-

When I woke up I was greeted with the sight of Marinette tweaking a little pink and white, half-moon shaped box.

"What's that?" I asked being the curious person I was.

"It's a box that's going to hold my diary" she said. I just whistled at the box.

"I must say it's a pretty looking box" she just smirked.

"Go ahead try it" she egged me on as I just stood there, confused.

"Try what?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Try to take the diary" she told me. I sighed before reaching down and grabbing the diary. Almost immediately the little box clamped down on my hand. I shrieked before freaking out.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" I cried desperately trying to get it off. She smiled seeming proud of herself before she put the key in a little key hole and freed me.

"Freedom!" I cried jumping around happily. I glanced at her computer only to gasp.

"Crap! We're gonna be late!" I yelled quickly changing, grabbing my sword, grabbing Marinette, grabbing our school supplies, and sprinting to school. When we burst into our classroom we were out of breathy and slightly sweaty. I quickly sat down in my seat and zoned out immediately. I then learned from Marinette during break that Chloe was apparently running for class Rep which I was surprised by.

"Chloe? Class rep? Might as well elect a serial killer that wants to murder us all as her deputy." I growled.

"Sorry Sabrina's already deputy, so we can't elect a serial killer as her deputy." Marinette joked. A little while later I was sitting in class again zoning out until Marinette cried.

"I'll run!" I immediately knew what she was talking about so when we got home that afternoon I informed her that I would help her in anyway possible. She only smiled, laughed, and told me that this was something she had to do on her own. I smiled at her, this girl sure is determined. Then Marinette's phone rang and there was a picture of Alya on the screen.

"Marinette you need to get down here now!" Alya then explained that apparently Chloe got this guy called 'Jagged Stone' to help her get votes. I didn't know him but of course Marinette had giant cardboard cut outs of him so I knew that he was very important. We immediately rushed to city hall only to see a real life non cardboard jagged stone signing CD's. We saw Alya walking away from jagged stone holding her very own signed CD. Since she wasn't looking she bumped into Marinette, who looked down on Alya with a very disappointed face. Alya then smiled sheepishly before handing the each of us a CD as she held her own. Marinette immediately gave Alya back the CD claiming that she didn't need it and I quickly did the same. All of a sudden we heard a commotion from the outside and we open the large wooden doors slightly and peered out. I gained a weird expression as I saw a knight looking man with a whole bunch of... soldier-knights? Just before the mayor could shut the doors I slipped out.

"Yuuki!" I heard Marinette cry. I looked back to see her worried face in a window. She quickly opened the doors again and beckoned me to come inside. I only smiled softly and shook my head as i closed the doors once again.

"Yuuki!" She yelled as I unsheathed my sword and got into a stance I was very familiar with. I then leapt at the lead knight with blinding speed. Our swords clashed over and over before he attempted to enslave me but I quickly back flipped over the beam. I saw me sword glow a familiar purple as I began my signature move the eleven hit combo. But I never got to finish it. A young man in a skin tight black cat suit lept down and pushed me away yelling 'get inside' as he began to fight the knight himself. Of course I didn't listen and began to try to take out the enslaved knights. But next thing I knew a darkness enclosed on me and felt myself become enslaved.

" _Ugh what happened?"_ I asked completely for getting to speak French. I looked around I was on the top of city hall. A girl wearing a skin tight Ladybug suit, fist bump the black cat from earlier.

"I... don't feel... so good..." I groaned before I fell off the side of the building as I blacked out.


End file.
